


Nothin' But Trouble 2: Ember Island Weekend Bash!

by KorrasamiTrouble



Series: Nothin' But Trouble [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Drama, F/F, For the Fourth of July, Kind of..., Korrasami - Freeform, Modern AU, Romance, Sexual Humor, all that good stuff, sexual context
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:23:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7367101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KorrasamiTrouble/pseuds/KorrasamiTrouble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra and Asami go on vacation to Ember Island with unexpected company tagging along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Once in a Blue Moon while Riding a Hippo Cow

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: Hey Guys! This is the first sequel of many to this series. This one is based off the fourth of July weekend. Since a lot of people don't celebrate it outside the U.S. I thought I'd make this one Avatar based. Anyway, hope you all enjoy this chapter and have a safe 4th of July Weekend! Later Gladiators!
> 
> Warning: Sexual Humor, Content. Femslash. Etc. Etc.
> 
> Credit: Songs mention are Girl by The Internet and Shadows by Childish Gambino.

**Once in a Blue Moon** \- _A rare event or occurrence_. With unexpected Company.

Korra was driving down the road with her left hand on the steering wheel and the other holding her girlfriends hand. She glanced over to the passenger seat giving Asami a smile. "You excited?"

Asami could feel the breeze in her hair since the windows were down. "Very," she responded with a kiss to the back of Korra's hand. "I haven't been to Ember Island since I was a kid. It will be nice to see how things changed," she said looking out her side of the window.

"I'm sure it has," Korra said passing by local shops in town. She glanced at the GPS before looking back at the road. "We're almost there."

"Good because I want to put my toes in the sand and make castles," she said with a smile. Asami finally got a few days off of work and wanted to enjoy it with her girlfriend.

Korra was trying hard not to laugh. "Castles?" she question with a smirk.

Asami gave her a nod with the same content smile on her face. "Yes castles."

"With your toes? What kind of hidden talent is that?" Korra asked with a chuckle poking fun at her.

Asami let go of her hand and tapped her lightly on the shoulder. "Not with my toes silly. With my hands," she said wiggling them like jazz hands. "Plus.. it will be nice to finally get a break," she said taking Korra's hand again.

Korra took her hand and laced her fingers with Asami's. "I know..." she said raising the back of Asami's hand to lips kissing it.

The couple had been together for a year and a half. Since they missed their anniversary, Korra wanted to do something special whenever Asami got a few days off of work. Little did Asami know, Korra had been planning this weekend for months. For one reason and one reason only. To pop the question.

* * *

Korra pulled into the drive way of the beach house. She put the car in park and took off her seat belt. "I'll get the bags," she said before getting out of the car.

Asami got out herself and followed Korra to the back of the car. "Let me help you."

"I got it but you could open the front door for me," Korra suggested placing the keys in her hand.

Asami took the keys and gave Korra peck on the lips. "Don't be long," she said walking off.

Korra licked her lips with a smile on her face. She watched Asami walk up the stairs and wolf whistled at her.

Asami looked behind her and waved Korra off with a smile. She opened up the front door and looked around the place stunned. The view of the ocean was absolutely breath taking.

Korra made two trips bringing their bags in. She walked back to the van for the third time and got in the drivers seat. She looked through the windshield to see if Asami was coming. When the coast was clear, Korra took a small red box out of her pocket. "Just a few more days," she said looking at the ring inside of it.

* * *

Asami didn't know how long she was staring at the view. It brought such a wonderful feeling of nostalgia she couldn't help but bask in.

Korra came up behind her a few seconds later wrapping her arms firmly around her waist. "Its beautiful," she said resting her chin on Asami's shoulder. "But it doesn't compare to you," she said kissing down on her shoulder.

Asami placed her hands on top of Korra's leaning into her. "Sweet talker," she said with a grin.

"Pillow hogger," Korra said with a grin of her own. She took Asami's hand and spun her around as if they were dancing. Once Asami faced her, Korra pulled her in close by her waist and gave her a kiss on her lips. "You ready to have some fun this weekend?"

Asami had her arms draped on top of Korra's shoulders. "Of course I am," she said swaying a bit with her. "What are we doing first?"

Korra shook her head no. "Don't worry your pretty little head about that. I have everything all mapped out," she said knowing how much Asami liked to plan things. "First things first..." Korra said letting her go. She took a step back and held her hand out. "No phones," she said giving her a look.

Asami pouted a bit but took her phone out and placed it into Korra's hand.

Korra took her phone and turned it off. She placed it into her back pocket and smiled. "I'll be hiding it later so don't bother looking," she said knowing how much of a distraction it would be. Work was important but it was stressful as hell on Asami's end. She was the boss which was something Korra admired in and out of the bedroom but this weekend it was her turn to take control.

"I won't go looking for it I promise," Asami said holding her hand up as if to swear on it. She came close to Korra and smiled deviously, "unless you keep it in your back pocket all day..." she said reaching down grabbing Korra's ass. "I'll be tempted."

Korra let out a nervous laugh. "Yeah..." she said with challenging eyes. She got close to her lips and smirked, "well it might get messed up then," she said in a serious tone. "Since we're going... Boogie Boarding!" she shouted with excitement. Before Asami could react, Korra picked her up off her feet and had her hanging off her shoulder. "Let's go!" she said heading to the back yard.

Asami laughed uncontrollably with a wide smile on her face. "I need to put my swim suit on first!" she said with a giggle.

"Fine party pooper..." Korra said putting her down in front of the sliding door. She gave Asami a look and flashed an sly smirk. "This is why I placed mines under my clothes," she said pulling her shirt off. Korra told Asami to put hers on before they got on the plane but she wanted to wait.

Leaning up against the wall, Asami saw Korra's blue and white bikini top with her bottoms peeking out from her shorts. "I see.." she said feeling down Korra's abs until she reached the hem of her shorts. "Kind of want to see more," she said tugging the waist band of Korra's shorts to her.

Korra came close to her placing her hand up against the wall. "So do I..." she said eying her tank top.

"You do?" Asami asked curiously placing her hand down Korra's shorts.

"Y-Yeah..." Korra uttered feeling her fingers grazing over the lining of her bikini in between her legs.

Asami leaned into Korra's ear and whispered, "too bad.." before removing her hand and pushing Korra back. "You're already clothed and I need to get changed," she said backing away toward the steps. She pulled off her shirt and threw it at Korra. "Tit for tat.." she said with a laugh before heading up the stairs.

Korra caught her shirt and watched her walk up the stairs. "I heard tit for ass," she said walking toward the stairs. "Is that an invite?" she asked leaning up against the wall.

"No!" Asami shouted from upstairs. She walked into the bedroom and pulled one of her bags toward the bed. She stripped down to nothing and took out her bikini.

Korra laughed knowing if she went upstairs right now they would never come back down. "It sounded like one... you're giving me lavender labias!" she shouted with a chuckle. She meant blue balls but for some reason that pop into her head first.

Asami shook her head with a giggle as she got the bottom of her bikini on. "That's not how you say that!" she said sitting back down and grabbing her top.

Korra couldn't wait any longer. She jogged up the stairs and headed into the bedroom. "Wow..." she said seeing Asami's top covering her nipples but loose in the back.

"Can you help me?" she asked holding the strings behind her back. Asami stood up and turned around so Korra could see.

Korra came up behind her and took the strings in her hands. "Now why would I want to do that," she said pulling it together to tie it.

Asami lifted her hair up in the back so Korra could see. "Because you love me," she said looking over her shoulder.

"That I do," Korra responded with a kiss behind her neck. She tied the strings together and tapped Asami twice on the ass. "There you go."

Asami turned around and pulled Korra in for a kiss. "Thank you my love," she said with a sweet smile.

Korra looked down at her breast letting out a heavy sigh. "It is taking a lot out of me to not pick you up and throw you on this bed right now," she said feeling down the small of Asami's back.

"Why don't you?" Asami asked pressing her body against Korra's.

"Because..." Korra said looking up into her eyes. "I want to get you wet but by the ocean first. I promised I'd take you boogie boarding. I don't want the sun to go down before then," she said inching Asami by the bed. Despite her wants her needs were taking over.

Asami kissed Korra on the lips and said, "let's boogie oogie then," with a cheesy smile. She pulled her girlfriend by the arm and led her back down the stairs.

Korra got downstairs with Asami and stopped by the stairs. "I'll be right there," she said letting Asami's hand go. "Could you get the boards for me? There in the back yard right by the grill," she said watching Asami go to the backyard to get it.

Once she was out of sight, Korra took the box out of her pocket and thought of a place to put it. She ran up the stairs and back into their bedroom. Going inside of the closet, Korra opened up a black shoe box she left on the higher shelf a few months back. She placed the phone and ring box in and shoved it all the way in the back of the top shelf out of view.

"Korra!" Asami shouted from downstairs. She wasn't sure what she was doing so she decided to mess with her. "Gonna get me wet or what!"

Korra ran down the stairs seconds later. "You know it," she said with a grin coming up to her.

Asami backed away holding up her board to block her. "Whoa whoa whoa," she said showing Korra the board. "Why does yours say Juggernaut Jīngshén," she asked gesturing to the blue one. "And mines say Sassy Sato?" she asked looking at the red one.

Korra chuckled looking at the customized printing. "Because you are sassy and sexy and sophisticated," she said placing her hands on Asami's hips and shaking them side to side.

"You really think so?" Asami asked still looking at her board.

"I know so," Korra said taking her own board in hand.

Asami looked up at Korra with a pouty expression. "I could be a Juggernaut."

For a second there, Korra thought she heard her last name. She smiled anyway. "Of course you can," she said kissing her cheek. "You already are. Now. Let's go before the sun sets."

Asami took her free hand and kissed Korra on the cheek. "Okay let's go," she said walking through the back yard and on to the beach with Korra.

* * *

After catching lots of waves, Korra and Asami went back inside to get ready for their dinner date. "You sure you don't want to join me?" Asami asked taking off her wet clothes.

"If I do we won't be coming out any time soon," Korra said with a cheeky grin. She gestured to the door with the nod of her head. "You go ahead. I'll check and see about our reservations," she said holding up her own phone.

"Alright," Asami replied with a smile walking into the bathroom.

Korra placed a towel on the bed and sat down. She scrolled through her contacts and pressed call. Hearing the shower turn on, Korra putting her finger in her other ear. "Hey. Is everything set up?" she asked her friend on the other end.

"Everything is ready. Just need to get your ass over here," he said with a chuckle.

"I will soon," she said glancing over at the door. Korra turned a bit to the side and smiled, "thanks again," she said before hanging up. "Yes..."

* * *

Once they were dressed and ready to go, Korra drove Asami to one of the best restaurants on the island: _Ō kasai_ _ry_ _ōri_ _._ There was just one problem.

"What do you mean its not there?" Korra asked confused.

The host shook his head and repeated himself again. "Its not here."

Korra looked at him with disbelief in her eyes. "That can't be right. Could you please check again?" she asked pointing at the book.

The man sighed and checked the book again. "I'm sorry I don't see it," he said looking back at Korra again.

"I know its there," she said becoming a bit antsy. Korra tapped the side of her leg out of frustration. "Please check again under Jīngshén or Shen. A lot of people shorten it because they don't know how to spell it."

"Korra let's just go somewhere else," Asami suggested taking her hand to calm her nerves.

Korra looked at Asami and shook her head. "Not yet I just.. I know its there okay," she said positive about it.

Asami rested her cheek on Korra's shoulder and said, "okay," willing to wait.

"Here it is," The host said pointing at her name in the book. He looked up at Korra with a half a smile. "It was under your name like you said the problem is that it's for tomorrow night."

Korra wanted to self palm herself but refrained. "I'm bad with dates..." she said with a sigh. "Okay a.. we'll be back tomorrow then."

When Korra and Asami turned around to leave the host cleared his throat. "Um.. dress code," he said lowly.

"What?" Korra asked turning back around.

"The dress code," the man repeated again. He gestured to Korra's clothing. "When you come tomorrow. Please dress appropriately."

Korra looked down at her dress shirt and pants. "You have a problem with me wearing a shirt and tie?" she asked unsure of what he meant exactly. "If you haven't noticed its hot as balls out so if you want me to wear a 3 piece suit its not gonna work for me," she said not knowing this would be a problem.

The man looked around and back at Korra and spoke in a lower tone. "No I meant that men are required to wear suits while women are required to wear dresses," he said hoping she would understand without making a scene.

"Oh..." Korra said surprised that _that_ was the issue.

The man got even more nervous and spoke up. "I have no problem with two women being together but our policy on formal wear is very strict," he explained with a sorry expression.

Asami let go of Korra's hand and got close to the man's face. "Are you kidding me with this bullshit?" she said about to go off into a rant.

Korra noticed and tugged Asami back by her arm. "Its okay. Its okay," she said in her ear. Looking back at the host, Korra gave him a small smile. "Sorry to waste your time," she said before pulling Asami toward the entrance.

Once they were outside, Asami pulled her hand away. "Why did you apologize to that asshole?"

"Because its not his fault," Korra said with a shrug. She knew how these old timey policies when. It was no point in stressing about something that was out of their control.

Asami was upset and it showed on her face. "I can't believe you're defending this," she said walking pass her to the car.

Korra took her hand before she could get that far. "I'm not defending it," she said in her ear. "I just think there's no point in an unnecessary confrontation. It was nothing he could do about it and working yourself up only hurts you not them," she said meaning the restaurant.

Asami knew she was right but was still upset about the situation. "I know.." she said looking down at the ground.

"But I do find it extremely sexy that you would want to fight for me," Korra said lifting Asami's chin up with her hand.

Asami looked up at Korra with a small smile. "You do?"

Korra put her arm around her and nodded as they walked to the car. "Of course. Specially when you get this little frown right here," she said pointing at her forehead. "And that big ol' vein comes up," she said with a chuckle.

"You're lucky I love you," Asami said shooting a look before smiling.

"I know I am," Korra said pressing her lips to hers. She pulled away seconds later licking her lips. "Come on. I know a little spot we can eat at," she said with a smirk.

* * *

"This was actually our last stop tonight but since the restaurant didn't pan out its better than nothing," Korra said pulling into the parking lot.

Asami looked at the sign above the establishment. "Krazy Karaoke?" she questioned looking over at her girlfriend.

Korra's smile grew ten times bigger. "Yep!" she shouted getting out of the car.

Asami followed her out of the car and up to the building. "How do you know about this place?"

Korra held the door open for Asami and flashed her a smile. "I might have worked here..." she said seeing the surprised look on her girlfriends face. "For a summer or two," she said walking in behind her.

Asami saw the layout of the bar and stage close to it. It was a few people inside but not much going on.

The man behind the bar spotted Korra and pointed at her. "Hey you finally made it!" he said coming from around the bar and giving her a hug.

Korra braced for it and hugged him back. "Hey man its good to see you," she said pulling back to give them introductions. "Asami this is my good friend Howl. Howl this is my lovely girlfriend Asami."

Howl took Asami's hand and kissed it. "Lovely to meet you."

"It's lovely to meet you as well," Asami said with a smile.

"Ha ha. You got my set list ready?" Korra asked going behind the machine to check.

Howl when back behind the bar with a laugh. "All your favorites like you asked."

Asami looked at both of them confused. "Set list?"

"Yeah," Korra said waving her over. When Asami was by her side, Korra pointed at a couple of the songs. "Remember that."

Asami looked and saw most of her favorite songs were on the list. "Yes... how?" she asked looking up at Korra surprised. "You didn't..."

Korra gave her a nod. "Yeah I did."

"When?" Asami asked still surprised.

Korra thought on it and shook her head. "Can't tell you at the moment but I will soon... Right now. I have a request!" she said pressing a button to one of the songs. She handed Asami a microphone and gestured to the stage.

Asami felt the microphone being shoved in her hands before she could react. "No no I can't."

"Yes you can," Korra encouraged with a smile. "Please..." she said giving puppies eyes and a pouty lip.

Asami made a small frown with Korra pointing at it shouting 'there it is!' "Fine. I'll do it," she said pulling Korra's hand down. "You so owe me," she said with a smile getting up on the stage.

Korra replayed the song as Asami stood in the middle of the stage.

Asami listen to the beat and waited for her turn to start. "Girl... If they don't know your worth. Tell 'em you're my girl. And anything you want is yours," she sang looking over at Korra. She placed the microphone on the stand and held it there as she sang the first verse. "Passion burning... causing rapture of laughter..." she harmonized out. "Pressure building... falling faster and faster," she sang closing her eyes. "If I told you that you rock my world, I want you around me. Would you let me call you my girl, my girlfriend, my girlfriend? I can give you the life you deserve, just say the word... and I got you, baby I got you," she sang opening her eyes again looking over at Korra. "Girl..."

Korra couldn't help but smile at Asami. Her voice was like an angel singing down from heaven. It was amazing.

Howl tapped Korra on the arm to get her attention. "How come you didn't tell me she could sing like that?"

"It's something you gotta witness for yourself," Korra said never breaking eye contact from Asami.

When the song was finished, Asami heard a loud round of applause with Korra whistling like a manic. She got down blushing like crazy. "Its your turn now," she said pushing the microphone into Korra's hands.

Korra just smile and took on the challenge. She pressed play on one of the songs and got up on stage. "Love me better, kiss me back. Listen more oh. Love me better, kiss me back, listen more. Love me better, kiss me back, listen more... Yeah, no no no," she sang out slightly bad.

Asami recognized the song and knew Korra wouldn't be singing for long. She was rapping the whole first verse but the hook was her favorite part.

"Tuesday afternoon... I ain't got shit to do but fall in love with you," Korra sang out pointing at Asami. "Tuesday afternoon... I ain't got shit to do but fall in love with you," she repeated still pointing at her. Korra did a little turn and she continued to sing, "Love me better, kiss me back, Listen more oh. Love me better, kiss me back, listen..." she said hearing the beat drop.

The song finished and Korra got off the staged. "Mic. Dropped!" she said dropping it only to catch it seconds later.

Howl nearly had a heart attack when she did that. "Don't do that!" he said taking the mic from her and putting it back by the machine.

Korra laughed as she felt a kiss on her cheek by Asami.

"You know that songs about a girl that won't call him back right?" Asami asked seeing Korra's eyes light up.

"I just like that one part," Korra said seeing Asami's smirk. "The hook mainly."

Asami giggled as she took a seat at the bar with Korra taking a seat right beside her.

They ordered their food and chatted most of the night away. Korra did a few classic songs while Asami did a few rock.

Around closing time, Korra saw Howl putting up a few chairs. "So there was another reason why I brought you here," she said to Asami.

"What's that?" Asami asked wondering what else Korra had up her sleeve.

"You could bring it out now," Korra said seeing Howl walk back behind the counter.

Howl took out a case of liquor he was keeping in his mini fridge. He placed it on the bar and turned it around to show Asami the name on it.

Asami saw her silhouette on the cover of the bottle that said: _Wild Cherry Flames._ "This is nothing like your Blue Berry Oasis," she said surprised at the gesture.

"Its a fire and ice packaged deal," Korra said with Howl placing the other on top of the bar. It was the Blue Berry Oasis case with a silhouette of Korra's bicep on the cover of the bottle.

"I love it..." Asami said pulling Korra by her tie and kissing her lips. She knew Korra was holding off on selling her product until it was perfect. Not knowing it was for this. "Thank you for thinking of me."

Korra couldn't help but smile at her reaction. "Always."

* * *

By the time they got back to the beach house it was late. Korra opened up the front door and let Asami walk in past her. "Watch your step," she said since it was dark.

Asami kicked off her shoes and stretched. "You tired?" she asked walking toward the stairs.

"Barely," she answered with a yawn to follow. Korra chuckled at her own bodies defiance. "Dammit."

"Poor sleepy baby," Asami said hooking her arms around Korra's neck.

Korra placed her hands at her waist and pulled her close. "Not that sleepy," she said with a smirk.

Asami gave her an amused look and a quick kiss on her lips. "We can have our fun in the morning. For now let's get some sleep," she suggested taking her girlfriend's hand and leading her up the stairs.

Korra walked into the bedroom after Asami. She helped her unzipped her dress from behind. Watching it fall down to her waist, Korra couldn't help but wrap her arms around her and kiss her neck.

Asami could feel Korra's hands pushing the rest of her dress down off her hips with it dropping to the floor by her ankles. "Nu uh. This stays on," she said pulling her thong back up when Korra tried to pull it down. Turning around, Asami yanked on the belt to Korra's pants. "But this can come off..." she said unbuckling it fast.

Korra chuckled when her pants dropped to her ankles. "Thought we were gonna have our fun tomorrow?" she said with a smirk.

"Shhh..." she said pulling Korra by her tie and into a kiss. Asami laid back on the bed with Korra crawling on top of her.

Korra kicked off her shoes and pants once she was in the middle of the bed with Asami. She unbutton her shirt with her girlfriends help before pulling it off.

Asami felt Korra's lips all over her neck traveling down to her collar bone. "Fuck..." she utter feeling her lips between her breasts now.

Korra grazed on tongue over her nipple before sucking on it slow. She massaged her other breast with her hand while the other grabbed on to her thigh.

Asami couldn't help but moan out as Korra sucked on her skin making little nibbles here and there. She watched as Korra kissed down her abdomen and toward her belly button. "Mmm... Korra..." she said rubbing her hand through her girlfriends hair.

Korra kissed down on Asami's stomach and stopped to nuzzle her cheek up against her smooth skin. After a few seconds, she fell asleep.

"Korra... Korra?" Asami called out. She heard light snores in response and knew her girlfriend was asleep. "Damn... lavender labias."

* * *

In the morning, Korra woke up to the sun shinning on her face and dry spit on the side of her cheek. She groaned from the light blinding her eyes. "Sami?" she said looking up seeing her girlfriend still asleep. Realizing she had fell asleep on Asami's stomach, Korra grabbed her shirt and placed it on her stomach to dap up the pool of drool.

Asami began to stir from her sleep. "What are you doing?" she asked softly.

"Making up for last night," Korra replied while laying beside her. She pressed her lips to Asami's while her hand slowly touched down her abdomen and over her thong.

Asami moaned into her mouth before pulling away. "Don't tease me right now," she warned grabbing Korra's hand.

Korra chuckled with a nod of her head in response. "I won't," she said brushing her nose up against hers before their lips met again.

Asami guided Korra's hand inside the lining of her panties feeling her fingers sliding in moments later. "Right there.."

"Right there?" Korra repeated against her lips as if she couldn't feel Asami thrusting against her hand. A loud banging on the front door downstairs startled them both. "The fuck is that?" she said looking up.

Asami grabbed the sides of Korra's face for her to look at her. "Ignore it," she huffed out pulling Korra back into a kiss.

Korra lips mashed up against hers with her tongue slipping inside. The same knock was heard again making Korra irritated. "I can't..." she said licking her lips. It was distracting to say the least. "Let me get rid of them then we can continue."

"Noooo..." Asami pleaded as Korra got up off the bed.

Korra put her pants back on and leaned back on the bed stealing a kiss from her before taking her shirt. "I'll be back."

Asami groaned as Korra left the room. "Not again..." she said feeling the disappointment literally.

Korra put her shirt on without buttoning it up since she still had her bra on unlike Asami. "Who is it?" she said coming up to the front door and opening it.

"Hello there," a young man with green eyes and a basket in hand greeted. "I'm Wu. I just arrived today with my boyfriend and wanted to greet my neighbors with a welcome basket," he said handing it over to her.

"Well thank you," Korra said taking in as it was handed to her. She extend her hand out to him with a smile. "I'm Korra. Me and my girlfriend just got here yesterday so I should be welcoming you."

Asami slipped on her robe and came downstairs to see what was taking Korra so long. She walked up behind Korra at the same time the man at the door waved his boyfriend over. "What's going on?" Asami asked pulling the door open further.

Korra stepped aside when Asami opened up the door wider. "Just meeting the neighbors."

"Mako?!" Asami said in shock as he stood beside Wu.

"Asami?" he said clearly stunned that she was there.

Korra looked at him not recognizing who he was at first until she got a good look at his brows. "Oh shit.."

 


	2. Add Insult to Injury and Then Some

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Second Chapter down, two more to go. Had a lot of fun writing this. A lot going on. A lot more to come. Stay tuned!
> 
> Fun Fact: The last chapter was posted exactly a year and half after the first Nothin' But Trouble was posted. Funny how things end up like that sometimes. Hope you all enjoy the chapter. Later Gladiators!

**Add Insult to Injury** \- _To worsen an unfavorable situation._ To the extreme.

After an uncomfortable silence between the four, Korra cleared her throat. "Thank you again for the basket," she said to Wu while holding it up. "Have a good day," she said closing the door slowly in their face.

Asami took a seat on the couch still shocked to see Mako after all this time.

"Well that was weird..." Korra pointed out. She placed the basket on the floor by the door and walked over to Asami. "You alright?" she asked placing her hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah... I'm okay," Asami answered with her eyes on the floor. She looked up at Korra with a confused expression on her face. "Just not sure why they're here."

Korra sat down next to her wondering the same. "It doesn't matter why," she said with the shake of her head. She gently placed her hand on Asami's back to comfort her. "Its not going to ruin our vacation," she said with the utmost certainty.

Asami showed a small visible smile across her lips while nodding. "You're right. Nothing's going to ruin it."

Korra smiled wider at that and gave her a kiss on the lips.

Asami giggled when Korra pulled her thighs out from under her placing her on her back. "What are you doing?" she asked her girlfriend with a smirk.

"You I hope..." Korra commented before climbing on top of her. The two began to make out on the couch til Korra pulled back. "I would love to eat you for breakfast while in bed but the couch is just as good..." she said with a cheeky grin.

"Shut up and kiss me..." Asami uttered against Korra's lips.

The brunette obliged with passion behind it. Her lips soon drifted to the side of her girlfriend's neck.

The soft kisses on her neck couldn't stop the thoughts in Asami's head. "It doesn't make sense..."

"What doesn't?" Korra asked before licking over the spot she bit.

"Why they're here,"Asami said looking up at the ceiling clearly distracted.

Korra stopped letting out a low groan. She pulled back catching Asami's eye. "I would prefer... that we focus on us," she said knowing it would be hard for her at this point.

"I know I'm sorry baby..." Asami said with a little pouty lip to sucker her in.

Korra couldn't help but cave to that. She gave a peck at Asami's lower lip before biting on it lightly.

Asami slide her tongue inside of Korra's mouth with her arms hooked around her neck.

Korra slowly pulled on the tie to her robe with one hand as the other gripped her thigh.

As soon as her robe opened up another loud bang at the door interrupted both of them. "For the love of Raava..." Korra muttered in frustration. She got off of Asami and walked over to the front door. When she opened it, Korra saw Bolin and Opal this time.

"Hey!" Bolin greeted out loud when Korra opened the door.

"Hey man good to see you," Korra said giving him a side hug. She let go and held the door open wider for them to walk through. "Come on in," she said with a wave of her hand.

Asami closed her robe soon as Korra opened the door. She stood to her feet and greeted both of her friends. "Hey, you two just got in?" she asked giving Opal a hug of her own.

Opal gave Asami a bit of a squeeze before letting go. "Yes and it was amazing!" she said with an enthusiastic smile. "What are you guys up too?" she asked knowing how much this island had to offer.

Asami looked over at Korra with a smirk. "I don't know... what are we doing babe?"

Korra's brows rose up when she was put on the spot, "a... bout to make breakfast?" she said pointing over at the kitchen. She tapped Bolin on the shoulder to get his attention. "Wanna help?" she asked gesturing him to go ahead of her.

"Sure!" Bolin replied before walking in.

Soon as they were out of sight, Korra popped Bolin upside his head. "What the fuck Bo!" she aggressively expressed in a slightly loud whisper. "Why would you bring him here?" she said referring to his brother.

Bolin held the back of his head and squinted his eyes. "I didn't. Mako and Wu invited themselves!" he said in the same semi loud tone of voice.

"That's just fuckin' great..." Korra mumbled with a small frown.

Asami sat on the couch with Opal. "Why is Mako here?" she asked lowly.

Opal shook her head at the thought of it. She knew when they got there she would have to explain it. "Well they were suppose to be going to the Yōso family reunion in Ba Sing Se..." she said meaning Mako and Wu. "But changed their minds when Bolin told them we weren't going. From there they kind of invited themselves..." she said hoping her best friend wouldn't be mad.

Asami was trying to process the information but was still confused. "Why didn't Bolin tell them no?"

"You know how he gets when he's around his brother," Opal said making an excuse. Even though it was true it was still an uncomfortable situation that could have been avoided.

Korra heard his explanation and shook her head not accepting it. "Why didn't you tell him that Asami would be here?"

Bolin knew she would ask that but wouldn't like the answer. "I didn't get a chance too. Soon as they heard 'Ember Island' they were looking up tickets online!" he said in another booming whisper.

Korra shook her head feeling a bit agitated. "This is not what I had planned okay," she said pointing at him. "I rented that house next door for you and Opal so you could be here when I pop the big Q to Asami," she said pointing into the living room. She stopped for a minute and took a deep breath to calm down. "I even bought this one to surprise her..."

"Yeah... about that..." Bolin began to say only to realize what she said. "Wait? You bought her this house?"

Korra gave him a nod and said, "yeah I did," before taking a seat on a stool. "She use to come here when she was a kid so I thought it'd be the perfect gift," she said with a small shrug.

Bolin had a surprised look on his face. "Whoa..." he said taking a seat himself. "You're going all out huh?"

"Hell yeah," Korra said with a serious expression. "I want nothin' but the best for my girl and despite that little hiccup outside," she said referring to his brother. "This weekend will go as planned. Nothin' is gonna stop me from proposing to her," she said with the look of determination on her face.

Bolin raised his index finger up as if he were in grade school. "There might be one thing..." he said in a nervous tone of voice.

Opal waved both of her hands in front of her to dismiss all the negativity. "But don't worry I have a plan to keep them occupied and away from you," she said with a smile.

Before Asami could ask what it was, Korra could be heard screaming: 'Are you fuckin' kidding me!' in the kitchen.

Asami and Opal rushed into the kitchen to see what all the commotion was about. "Korra what's wrong?" she asked with deep concern.

Korra had her hand covering her eyes with the stool now on the floor. She knew she would have to keep her composer in this case. She covered it by cracking a smile. "Nothing," she said removing her hand. "It's nothing. Bo was just telling me the end of Inception which I haven't seen yet," she said looking to Asami. "That's all."

Asami gave her a confuse look and a slow nod. "Alright..."

Korra came up to both women and smiled brightly. "Can you two wait in the living room while me and Bo finish making breakfast?" she said blocking their view of the kitchen since they hadn't started yet.

They both agreed with a nod and walked back to the couch.

Korra watched in the door way as they sat down before coming back to Bolin. "He's doing what?" she asked picking the stool up off the floor.

Bolin glanced over to where the living room was before looking back at Korra to repeat himself. "Mako's planning on proposing to Wu this weekend," he whispered as quietly as he could.

"This isn't happening. He's not stealing my thunder," she stated fully agitated at this point. Korra sat back on the stool and pointed at him. "You gotta make sure he doesn't do it."

"How?" Bolin said raising a brow at her.

Korra thought on it for a few seconds and came up with nothing. "I don't know. Figure something out," she said since he was the reason Mako was here. She got up and walked over to the fridge to take out the milk.

Bolin stood up himself and leaned on the counter by the fridge. "Can't I just tell him you're gonna propose to Asami?" he said knowing that would stop him.

"No. That's the last thing you're gonna do," she said closing the fridge. Korra placed the milk on the counter and took out some pancake mix. "Look I'll handle it okay," she said to reassure Bolin. "Just... if he tries anything. Create a distraction," she suggested while she took out a frying pan.

"I can do that," Bolin said since his done it on many occasions.

"Good," Korra replied before scanning all the ingredients laid out in front of them. "Now let's get this food going."

* * *

After breakfast, Korra came back into the living room where everyone else was. "I got this whole weekend planned out," she said taking a seat next to Asami on the couch.

Asami placed her hand on Korra's thigh to get her attention. "And she won't tell me what it is," she said sticking her tongue out at her.

Korra placed her arm around Asami and kissed her forehead. "You'll have to wait and see," she said knowing how badly she wanted to know. "But for now we all should be getting ready," she said looking to Bolin then Opal. "Because at noon we're schedule for a tour around the island on a private charter," she said stretching her arms out hearing them pop a bit.

"Really?" Asami asked sitting up to see if she was serious.

"Yes really," Korra said with a smug smile.

Bolin's phone buzzed for the 10th time. He checked the text seeing it was Mako again.

"What is it?" Opal asked ready to peak over his shoulder.

"Mako keeps texting me," Bolin said not sure how to reply.

Asami let out an annoyed sigh while Bolin shrugged at it.

"Why don't you go see what he wants?" Opal asked not wanting to hear his ring tone again.

"I will," Bolin said getting up from his seat. "Excuse me."

Korra watched as he left and looked over at Asami who was trying to hide how upset she was. "I'll be right back," she said getting up herself to go outside.

* * *

When she came outside, Korra could see Bolin talking to Mako. She jogged down the steps and walked up to them. "Hey!" she said interrupting their conversation.

"Hey," Mako said looking around to avoid her gaze.

Korra smiled at that and decided to get some info out of him. "So what made you decide to come to Ember Island?"

Mako looked over at her and shrugged. "Just wanted a change I guess..." he simply put.

Korra understood that and gave him a nod. "Change can be good sometimes," she said referring to herself. "Or bad just depends."

Mako looked at her confused wondering what she meant by that.

Bolin felt nervous with the way this conversation was going.

Korra saw his face and decided to lighten up the mood. "You know we're scheduled to go on a tour around the island at 12," she started to say before continuing. "Maybe you and your boyfriend can join us," she suggested with a straight face.

Mako was surprised by her offer. "Really?"

Korra gave him a nod. "Yeah sure."

Mako looked at Bolin who shrugged and back to Korra. "Okay. I'll let him know," he said with a faint smile before walking off.

Bolin watched as his brother walk away and looked at Korra like she was crazy. "What are you doing?"

"What do you think?" Korra said with a cheeky smirk. She knew he wasn't getting it so she shook her head before explaining. "Look as long as we keep him in our sights we'll know if and when he'll try to propose to Wu," she said refreshing his memory on the plan they made earlier.

"Is Asami cool with this?" Bolin asked wondering if she agreed to it.

Korra now realized how awkward it would be. "Not sure yet."

Bolin looked at her with disbelief. "You haven't told her?" he asked in a shocked manner.

"Don't worry. I'll smooth it over," Korra said with the wave of her hand. She gestured toward the beach house next to hers. "You go get ready."

"Alright..." Bolin said leaving it as that.

* * *

Korra came back inside a few minutes later seeing Opal and Asami still on the couch. "Bolin's getting ready now."

Opal took note to that and finished off her drink. "I will too then," she said standing up.

Asami stood when she did. "See you soon," she said giving her friend a small hug.

Opal hugged her back and said, "see you," before leaving herself.

Korra closed the door behind Opal and gave Asami a look of concern.

"What?" Asami asked unsure why she was looking at her that way.

"You're not gonna like it," Korra said glancing down at the floor. She knew it wasn't gonna be pretty but it had to come out.

Asami was starting to get worried. "What is it?"

Korra came up to her and gave her a hug. "Promise you won't get mad..."

Asami pulled away from the hug and looked Korra in the eyes. "Tell me what it is first," she said slightly suspicious of her actions.

"That's not how this works," Korra said wrapping her arms around her waist.

Asami hooked her arms around her neck. "Korra tell me," she said becoming impatient.

"Fine..." Korra said in a tone of defeat. "I invited Bolin's brother and boyfriend to join us."

Asami looked at her as if she murdered a thousand puppies. "Why would you do that?!" she asked before pushing her off and walking away.

Korra followed her into the kitchen. "Because we shouldn't have our friends feeling like they're in a tug of war with us," she explained seeing how upset she was becoming. "If we're all together they won't have to choose who to hang out with."

"They came here for us," Asami said flustered with the situation.

"I know but shit happens," Korra said with a shrug as if it wasn't a big deal.

Asami frowned deeply at her. "I don't like this."

Korra knew she shouldn't had said it like that. "I know you don't," she said approaching her again with caution. "Come on..." she said taking her hand gently. "Let's not let this ruin our vacation," she said brushing a strain of hair behind Asami's ear with her other hand. "What do you say?" she asked trying to read her expression.

Asami stood there with a pout refusing to answer.

Korra knew how to get her to submit. "Come on what do you say?" she said tickling her behind her neck.

"Stop," Asami said swatting her hand away. She was very ticklish. It was her only weakness she would admit too.

Korra kept going by tickling her sides.

Asami laughed out loud cracking a smile. "Stop it Korra!"

"Stop what?" Korra asked as Asami hunched over giggling.

"Stop tickling me!" Asami said trying to escape from it.

Korra hugged her from behind and kissed the side of her neck.

Asami held on to Korra's arms that were tight around her waist. "You're gonna owe me for this."

"Name your price," Korra said with a smirk.

Asami turned around in her arms and felt up the collar of her shirt. "Oh I will..." she said tugging on it hard. "Just you wait," she said using her words against her.

Korra grinned widely at the challenge, "looking forward to it," she said leaning in for a kiss.

Before their lips could touched, Asami playful pushed her back. "Nope!" she said with a smile.

"Come on! You're really gonna deny this face," Korra said flashing her a winning smile.

Asami thought about it for a moment or two before answering. "Mmm... yes."

Korra began to pout with her lower lip poking out more than usual.

Asami sighed and gave in to the big baby. "Fine..." she said pulling on the hem of Korra's shorts toward her.

"Yes..." Korra celebrated by placing her hands at Asami's hips. She kissed her softly on her lips while pressing her back on the counter.

Asami felt Korra's hands on her ass moving toward the back of her legs. She groaned against her mouth when she was picked up off her feet and placed on top of the counter. "We gotta get ready..." she said taking a breath.

Korra almost forgot about the tour for a second. "You're right. Let's take this upstairs," she said with a wicked smile.

"That's not what I meant!" Asami shouted when she was tossed over Korra's shoulder and carried upstairs.

* * *

Korra and Asami drove to the charter location with Bolin's car right behind them. She had enough room for all of them but thought taking a second car would be best.

Soon as they parked, Korra got out of the car and saw the sign above the entry way that read: Solar Air Company. She reached for girlfriends hand and walked inside with her.

"Hello?" Korra said not seeing anyone at the front desk. Bolin, Opal, Wu and Mako came inside looking around themselves.

"Hold on!" a man yelled from the back.

A little corgi dog ran out from underneath the desk and up to Bolin. "Aww look at the little guy," Bolin said bending down to greet him. Opal did the same petting him and getting a clear view of his tag that read: Uno. Asami let go of Korra's hand to see the little pup for herself.

The man came out seconds later with a box in hand and a cigar in his mouth. "That my 12 o'clock," he asked sitting the box and himself down.

"Yeah it is," Korra said waiting for him to look up.

When he did, the man almost dropped the cigar out of his mouth. "Well if it isn't Raq's little girl," he said referring Korra's father. He ashed out his cigar once he stood up and came around the counter to greet her properly. He gave her a bear hug before letting her down gently. "Its good to see you kid," he said surprised to see her.

Korra wasn't ready for the hug but recovered from it after a few seconds. "Good to see you too Jetto," she said with a smile. Bill Jetto aka Jetto Black, owner of the Solar Air company and her Fathers oldest friend in the world.

"This your group?" Jetto asked as he made his way back around the counter.

"Yeah," Korra answered hoping the seating arrangement wouldn't be a problem.

Jetto took out a map and laid it on top of his desk to show her. "What time's your tour again?"

Korra glanced at her wrist watch before answering. "12."

Jetto turned in his seat and began to look through his computer to check. "I have you down for four people," he said with a raised brow.

"Can you add two more?" Korra asked taking out her wallet.

Jetto checked the original price. "It would be an extra 70 on top of the 140 but yeah," he said with a nod.

Korra took out a 100 dollar yuan ready to pay the fair when Mako came up to her.

"We can pay our own way," he said reaching for his own wallet. He didn't want to make this more awkward than it was.

"Nonsense," Korra said placing the money on the counter. "I invited you here so its on me."

Jetto handed Korra her change back and asked everyone for their ID and passports. Once they did, they were approved to go through.

* * *

Jetto lead them to the heliport where their tour guide was waiting. He seemed to be on a smoke break the way he was leaning up against the helicopter.

When Korra spotted her old friend she couldn't help but laugh. "Wow..." she said getting his attention. "If it isn't the infamous Baraz Supaiku. Still alive and kicking I see," she said extending her hand to him.

"Barely," he said taking her hand and shaking it. Baraz put out the rest of his cigarette on the bottom of his shoe before tucking it behind his ear. "Who's this lovely specimen?" he said referring to Asami.

"My girlfriend Asami," Korra said with a bright smile. She loved saying that.

Baraz held his hand out to her. "Nice to meet you."

Asami took his hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you as well."

Baraz let her hand go and took note to everyone else. "Looks like there's six of you. I think we can manage," he said since their was plenty of room.

* * *

As they all boarded the helicopter, Baraz placed his headset on to make his announcements. "Welcome everyone to Solar Air Express. This is your captain speaking," he said switching on the controls. "You are now aboard a two-engine H175 helicopter that I like to call Swordfish II. It will be taking you around the island today," he said waiting for everyone to be settled. Once they were, Baraz lifted the helicopter off the pad. "Let's hit the skies."

On the tour, Baraz pointed out varies places such as the Konino Valleys they passed along with the Hiroe Ridge, Yamamoto Canyons, Watanabe Waterfall, Akira Arch, The Togashi Coast, Kataoka Cliffs and Mount Roku.

Baraz was sitting in the cockpit with Uno next to him in a doggie booster seat. Korra and Asami were sitting in the middle part of the cabin next to the windows while the rest of the gang were in the rear seats. Bolin and Opal sitting behind Asami and Mako and Wu behind Korra.

It was a 20 minute tour at the most. Near the end Baraz noticed how the clouds were getting dark from a far. "There's a storm coming tonight so you all might want to prepare for it," he announced through his headset.

Korra looked over at Baraz puzzled. "How long do you think it will last?" she said in her own headset.

"Not sure but its better to be safe than sorry," he said knowing how unpredictable it could be.

Korra could see how dark the clouds were getting out her window. She had other plans that may have to be cancelled depending on how bad it is. "Damn..."

Asami looked over at Korra and squeezed her hand gently.

Korra looked back at Asami and soften up her expression. As long as she could make her happy its all that mattered.

The tour soon ended with Baraz bringing them back to the heliport.

* * *

Heading back to their cars, Wu came up to Korra with a distressed look on his face. "Korra?" he said causing her to turn around. "What are you going to do during the storm?"

Korra raised a brow at his question thinking of numerous things to do with Asami. She blinked to get her mind out of the gutter. "You mean in case it gets bad?" she asked pretty sure that's what he meant. Seeing him nod in response, Korra sighed and thought about it more. "Go to the market, pick up a few things that could last a few days," she said thinking of some items they needed. "Other then that wait it out. Why?" she said wondering if he was trying to prepare for it himself.

"Well I would like to invite you and Asami over for dinner," he said scared to ask Asami himself.

"I'm not sure about that," Korra said knowing Asami wouldn't be on board.

Wu expected that much but pressed on. "Its the least we could do after you invited us to go on that amazing tour of the island. What do you say?"

Korra looked over his shoulder seeing Asami and Opal saying goodbye to Uno. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Mako and Bolin chatting away. The thought of him proposing to Wu during the storm before she could to Asami pissed her off. She looked back at Wu with a smug smile. "Let me talk it over with my girlfriend first then we'll see," she said before turning back around and getting in her car.

Wu smiled at her response and walked back to Bolin's car.

* * *

When they got back to the beach house, Korra brought the bags of food and drinks into the kitchen. Most of it was for the cookout she had planned for tomorrow but wasn't sure if it would be delayed. She went back outside to the car to get the other bag that had flashlights, batteries, candles and matches just in case their was no power.

Asami was putting the food away when Korra came back inside. She made a B-Line for the stairs this time and entered their bedroom. She opened up the closet and took the small ring box out of the black shoe box on the top shelf.

Korra sat down on the bed and opened up the box. _I can't jump the gun before the big surprise. Then this would all had been for nothing..._ It was something she had been planning for months but the thought of Mako raining on their parade made her worried if she should do it sooner than later. "Couple more days... that's all," she said looking at the ring.

Asami came into the room seeing Korra sitting on the bed with her back facing her. "You okay?" she asked since Korra had her head down.

Korra quickly stood up closing the box. She turned around slowly placing the box in her back pocket. "I'm fine."

Asami knew something was wrong and came up to Korra. "Are you disappointed we can't go to Ō kasai ryōri?" she asked knowing how hard it must have been to get that reservation. Despite the dress code bull the restaurant was quite decent.

"No though I did plan on taking you to see the Ember Island players... we can always do that another time," she said with a faint smile. Korra had a lot on her mind. At this point she wasn't sure if anything would go according to plan. "How about you? Are you okay?" she said redirecting the question at her.

"I'm okay..." she said looking down. Asami glanced up at Korra with a tired expression. "It was just weird being around them."

Korra placed her arms around Asami's waist and held her close. "You know what they say about Ember Island right?"

Asami put her arms around Korra's shoulders. "No what?"

Korra tried to recite the saying for verbatim. "Its like waves washing away footprints in the sand. It gives everyone a clean slate and reveals the true you," she said trying to make a point.

"Really?" Asami asked since she never heard that phrase before.

"Yeah... I probably butchered the quote but its something like that," Korra said with a small shrug.

Asami gently felt the hairs on the back of Korra's neck. "Well it was beautifully put," she said with a smile.

Korra gave her a nod knowing she wasn't going to like this next part. "Thanks but there is a reason why I mentioned it," she said seeing the confusion on her face. "Wu invited us over for dinner."

Disbelief set in on Asami's face. "And you said no right?"

Korra shook her head no looking else where. "Not exactly..."

Sighing heavily, Asami pulled away from Korra walking to the other side of the room.

"I told him I would ask you," Korra said walking behind her.

Asami turned around to face her. "So now you wanna ask me?" she said clearly annoyed. Shaking her head, Asami walked over to her side dresser to take out her pajamas.

Korra looked at her a bit dumbfounded. "You're still mad about that?" she said knowing that was a shot from earlier.

"What do you think?" Asami said putting her hand on her hip.

Korra knew that was a clear sign to stop but kept going. "I think I was trying to make things less awkward for our friends," she said explaining a very logical reason for doing what she did.

Asami put her hands over her face for a brief moment before dropping them. "Well thank you for trying to accommodate everyone but me," she said in a condescending tone.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Korra said putting an end to all this. She walked over to Asami's side of the bed and stopped in front of her. "That's not it at all. I'm doing this for you!" she said concerned with the direction this conversation was turning.

Asami placed her pajamas on the bed and shook her head. "No. You wanna play peacemaker with them," she said pointing in no particular direction. "And no amount of tickles and kisses is gonna make me feel good about this," she said walking pass her toward the closet.

Korra stood there for a minute thinking about what she said. She turned around to face her again. "You're right... and I totally respect that but I gotta ask..." she said feeling nervous to even bring it up. Its something she wanted to ask for a while but couldn't until now. "Do you still love him?" she asked with a wave of anxiety rushing over her.

Asami dropped her make up kit on top of her bag in shock. "What? No. No I don't," she said coming back to Korra.

"Do you want to be with him?" Korra said barely able to look her in the eye.

"No. I want to be with you," Asami said grabbing the sides of Korra's face for her to look at her. "Where is all this coming from?"

Korra raised her hands and placed them on top of Asami's pulling them from her face. "Nowhere. I just..." she said looking to the other side of the room. "In the back of my mind I always wondered if I was..." she said looking back at Asami. She took a deep breath before continuing. "If I was a rebound," she said looking down at the floor again. The thought of it always lingered but now that it was said out loud it stung more than she thought it would.

Asami let Korra's hands go and placed her own back on her cheeks. "Look at me," she said raising Korra's face up. "You are not a rebound," she said in a serious tone of voice. "I am yours and You are mine..." she stated with a passion. "Do you hear me? Do you?" she asked wanting to know what she was thinking.

"Yeah I do..." Korra said looking in her eyes.

"Don't question it okay," Asami said worried she could even think such a thing. "I love you Korra," she said giving her a kiss before pulling her into a tight hug.

Korra placed her chin on her shoulder and held her into a tight hug. "I love you too..." she said rubbing the small of Asami's back. She felt a bit better hearing Asami say otherwise. Her thoughts tend to get the best of her but knowing how she felt eased it. She soon pulled back herself to get a clear look at her girlfriends face. "If you want we could always skip dinner," she suggested with a small smile. The last thing she wanted to do was make matters worse.

Asami shook her head. "No. You were right," she said a bit more open to it. "My past is my past. I let that go along time ago," she said fixing the collar on Korra's new shirt. "I'll be fine."

Korra was surprised at that and smiled. "Okay," she agreed with a nod. "Well let's get this over with so we can get back to you and me time," she said pressing her forehead against hers before kissing her lips.

"My favorite time of the day," Asami replied by rubbing her nose up against Korra's before scrunching it.

Korra laughed and gave her another kiss, this one deeper than the last.

* * *

Korra and Asami went next door for dinner bringing their best bottle of fire nation wine. "Hey guys!" Bolin said letting them in. He was very surprised they showed up and was grateful not to place a bet on it with his girlfriend.

Both ladies came in and walked into the dinning area where everyone was. "Hey," Korra said to everyone with Asami giving them a nod to say the same.

As they took their seats, Wu came out minutes later with an amazing spread of food to choose from. "Here we are," he said placing the main dish in the middle of the table. "I hope you all brought your appetites," he said with a bright smile. "We have boiled clams, dumplings," he said looking over at Bolin since they were his favorite. "Seaweed wraps, jasmine rice, chili salad and super spicey soufflé for desert," he said gesturing over to it. "Last but not least," he said pulling the top off the main course. "Roasted lobster crab."

"Looks delicious," Mako complimented from the other end of the table.

"Thank you. Let's eat shall we?" Wu said taking his seat at the other end.

Korra fixed her plate along with Asami's and sat back down in her seat. "What do you have to drink?" she asked Wu.

Wu stopped what he was doing and got up. "Almost forgot. Sorry about that," he said walking off into the kitchen. He came back a few seconds later with a tray of drinks. "We have lychee juice, kalenutsco, tea and the wonderfully aged fire nation wine you brought over. Thank you for that by the way," he said placing it on the table.

"No problem," Korra said with the wave of her hand.

* * *

During dinner there was a bit of an awkward silence in the air that was getting to everyone. Wu couldn't take it anymore and looked over at Korra. "So how was your trip down here?" he asked curiously.

Korra stopped chewing her food and shrugged her shoulders. "Ran smoothly from what I can remember. How was yours?" she said flipping the question on to him.

"About the same," Wu said eating some rice.

Korra gave him a nod hearing more silence right after.

Bolin cleared his throat and spoke up himself. "The weather is not as hot as I thought it would be."

Opal tapped him on his shoulder. "I know right?" she said surprised at that. "If we were in Ba Sing Se right now it would be extremely hot," she said picking up a dumping.

"Exactly!" Bolin said agreeing with her completely.

"Its probably because of the storm that's suppose to hit tonight," Mako chimed in. "Maybe it cooled it down a bit."

Wu looked across the table at his boyfriend. "Does it usually storm down here during the summer time?"

Mako shook his head unsure if it was true or not. "I'm not sure-"

"Are we really talking about the weather right now?" Asami blurted out cutting Mako off in the process.

Korra placed her hand on top of Asami's thigh and squeezed it for her to calm down. "She's right. Next we'll start talking about politics and that can get boring real quick," she said with a snicker. She let go of Asami's thigh and clasped her hands together. "So!" she said getting everyone's attention. "How about we get to know each other a little better huh?" she suggested to make things a little less tense then it was.

"Korra..." Asami said lowly.

"Wu," Korra said getting his attention. "What do you do for a living?"

Wu wipped off his mouth with a table cloth and cleared his throat. "Well I run a small boutique down on 3rd near central station," he said keeping his eyes locked on Korra.

Korra was impressed by that. "Really?" she asked intriduged. "What's it called?"

"Oh a.. Hou-Ting's House of Fashion," Wu answered trying to cover a blush creeping up on his cheeks.

Bolin leaned close to Opal and said, "that's anything but little..." knowing it was a major deal in its respectiable industry.

Korra sat back in her seat with a nod. "Whoa..."

"Yeah..." Wu said a bit embarashed with how he down played it.

Asami thought on the name and remembered Mako wearing a suit from it.

_**Flashback:** _ _4 Years Ago._

_"You got a new suit?" Asami asked Mako as she stepped into the room._

_Mako was about to hang it in the closet and stopped. "Yeah I needed a new one for your fathers retirement party."_

_Asami took her earrings off and placed them into her jewerly box. "You don't have to go through all that trouble just to impress him," she said coming up to him. She took the suit from him to hang it up herself._

_"I know... its just a big night ya know," Mako said letting her do it as he untied his tie._

_Asami hung up the suit and noticed the name tag. "Hou-Ting?" she asked a loud. "They're pretty high priced," she said turning around to face him. "How could you afford this?" she asked hoping he didn't use his advance on a suit._

_Mako stopped what he was doing and shook his head. "I ya... I know someone that works there," he said pointing at the suit. "Got me a good deal," he said leaving it as that._

_Asami looked back at the suit and then him. "Okay," she said before leaving the room._

_Mako took a sigh of relief when she left the room. He reached in his pocket and took out Wu's card._

_**Back to Reality** _

"Asami?" Korra said getting her attention.

Asami snapped out of it and stood up abruptly. "I need some air," she said walking out of the room and on to the deck.

Korra got up from the table and followed her. She closed the glass door behind her and came up to Asami. "Sami?"

Asami looked over her shoulder seeing Korra. "I know. I know I told you I could do this but I can't... not right now," she leaning over the railing. "And I'm not saying that because I still love him. I don't," she said to make that clear. "Its just bringing up a lot of hurtful memories I'd rather forget..." she said looking out toward the ocean.

Korra came up behind her and pulled off her jacket to place it over her shoulders. "I know and I'm sorry," she said in her ear. "It was a lot to ask and when they showed up I didn't know what to do," she said not wanting to use that as an excuse. "All the months of planning and everything... I just wanted this to be perfect for you," she said placing her hand on Asami's back.

Asami looked over at Korra and placed her hand on her heart. "It already is... I love it and I love you," she said resting her head on her shoulder. "I think I finally understand what you've been trying to do this whole time..." she said wrapping her arms around Korra's waist.

"You have?" Korra asked a bit concerned. She wasn't sure if Asami knew her plan or not so she let her finish.

"Yeah," Asami said nuzzling her cheek against Korra's shoulder. "You're trying to make sure nothing and no one ruins our time together and it won't," she said looking up at Korra.

Korra looked down at her and smiled. She placed a kiss on her forehead and looked out at the ocean as she held on to Asami. "With the way that storm is coming... I hope not," she said seeing how dark the clouds were.

Asami looked in the same direction and stood up straight again. "As alarming as that looks it will pass," she said pulling Korra's jacket up on her shoulders. "Just like this wave of emotions I have will," she said taking Korra's hand. "One thing that won't is my love for you," she said sincerely. "I'm sorry if the way I reacted today made you feel like it would."

Korra took a step closer to her and tugged the opening of the jacket toward her. "It didn't... I just wanted to be sure," she said looking in her eyes.

"Okay..." Asami said understanding. Hearing a roar of thunder in the distance, Asami looked up before setting her eyes back on her girlfriend. "You wanna go back inside before we get rained on?"

"Only if you want too," Korra said holding her close.

Asami smiled at her and gave her a nod. "I can handle it as long as you're with me."

Korra smiled in return. "Always."

They both shared a kiss before going back inside.

Opal came up to Asami when they came back inside. "Are you okay?" she asked placing her hand on Asami's shoulder.

Asami looked over at Korra and back to Opal. "Yeah. I just needed a moment but I'm fine," she said taking a seat at the table with Korra by her side. "Wu?"

Wu placed his fork down and looked at Asami stunned. "Yes?"

Asami took a second before speaking, "the food is delicious," she said with a small visible smile.

Wu smiled softly at that. "Thank you."

* * *

After dinner, Opal took out an old game they all could play.

"Does your person have a mustashe?" Korra asked rubbing an invisible one above her upper lip.

"Good one babe," Asami said in Korra's ear.

Opal glance at the picture and held it back to her chest. "Yes."

Mako raised a brow and said, "so its a man," knowing how tricky this game could be.

"Yes," Opal replied.

Wu sat up next to Mako. "Does he have good hair?"

Opal let that question circle around in her head for a moment before answering. "You could call it that," she said with a nod.

Bolin decided to jump in with his own question. "Is he of Fire nation descent?" he asked pointing at Opal.

Opal peeped at the picture again and looked back at her boyfriend. "No..."

"Earth nation descent?" Mako asked piggy backing off Bolin's guess.

"Nah uh," Opal answered.

Asami leaned against her girlfriend trying to figure it out. "Water nation descent?"

Opal perked up and pointed at Asami. "Yes!"

Korra snapped her fingers. "Oh its Varrick!. Eggest..." she said forgetting his first name.

"Iknik," Asami whispered in her ear.

"Iknik Blackstone Varrick!" Korra shouted with excitement.

Opal turned the picture around. "Correct! The ladies are in the lead with 10 points!"

Korra and Asami shared a kiss in their victory so far.

"Fellas you gotta catch up!" Opal said picking up another picture.

Mako and Bolin groaned at the same time. "Something's off..." Bolin said rubbing his chin. "Are you dropping hints?"

Opal held her hand to her chest. "I would never Bo Bear," she said giving him a kiss on his nose.

Korra laughed at Bolin and stood to her feet. "I'll be back, gonna get something to drink," she said picking up her empty cup from the floor. "Anyone want anything?" she said hearing a series of no's in return. "Alright," she said making her way to the kitchen.

Asami got up herself. "I'll come with," she said following right behind her.

Korra took a pitcher of tea out of the fridge. "It's kind of fun huh?" she asked Asami as she poured herself a glass.

"A little..." Asami said coming up to her side. She gave her girlfriend a devious smirk. "Cause we're winning," she said poking Korra's side.

Korra chuckled. "Of course we are," she said pouring Asami a glass.

Asami took hers as it was handed to her. "But seriously... Wu's not that bad," she said getting use to being around him. "I can see why they're together," she said taking a sip of her tea. Despite how they got together, she thought they made a cute couple.

"Me too," Korra agreed popping a grape into her mouth.

The thunder roared loudly outside making both women look at the window.

"Damn its coming down," Korra said leaning up against the counter. The rain was wicked outside. "Should we head back soon?"

Asami looked back at Korra with a raised brow. "In the middle of our kick butt spree," she said taking a grape from Korra's hand. "I think not," she said popping it in her mouth.

Korra laughed at her. "You're a sore winner," she said seeing how happy it made her to win.

"Not sore," Asami said taking more grapes out of the bowl. "Thriving!"

"Thriving?" Korra repeated with a chuckle.

Asami ate another one. "Yes thriving," she said taking a paper towel to hold them in.

Korra came up to her side and laid a kiss on her cheek. "I love it when you gloat..." she said getting a giggle out of her.

A loud banging sound was heard at the door.

"What's that?" Korra asked peeking into the living room.

Asami looked when she did. "Not sure."

Bolin opened up the door letting two guests in.

"Oh fuck!" Korra said backing up real quick.

"What's wrong?" Asami asked peeking back into the living room.

Korra pulled her back by the hem of her pants. "We gotta go now," she said with a panicked look on her face.

Asami saw the serious look on Korra's face and became concerned. "What's wrong?" she asked again.

Korra shook her head repeately. "I can't get into it right now," she said waving it off. "We just have to leave."

"Asami! Korra! Come here! There's someone I want you two to meet!" Opal shouted from the living room.

Korra bite down on her knuckle shaking her head no.

Asami waved over to her. "Come on."

"Noooo..." Korra said backing away.

"Come," Asami said holding her hand out for her to take.

Korra sighed in frustation and took her hand.

Asami led her into the living room where everyone else was.

Opal smiled brightly and clasped her hands together to make the introductions. "Asami, Korra. This is my brother Baatar Jr. and his wife Kuvira."

Kuvira stood next to her husband with a smug smile on her face.


End file.
